Jealousy Is Coming For A Visit
by MakorraLoverAlltheway
Summary: Mako gets jealous of Korras ex boyfriend! MAKORRA


**(Based a few months after Korra and Mako get together)**

It was a spring day in Republic City, it was beautiful out and Korra couldn't be more exited! Her parents were coming to visit her. Mako would be over soon to take them all out out to lunch. Her parents really liked Mako, when he met them he was really nervous of meeting her father. She was daddy's little girl and he was her boyfriend. But her parents really like Mako, they couldn't wait to see them again. Korra was waiting at the docks for Mako. As soon as he got there, Korra greeted him with a hug. He lifted her up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"When will your parents be here?" He asked.

As if answering him, a loud horn rang through the air.

"There here!" Korra squealed with delight. She ran to the edge of the dock and gave her parents a huge hug. "I missed you guys soooooooooo much!"

"Hey there sweet heart!" Tonraq said with a smile

"Hey honey!" Her mother said.

"You guys remember Mako right?" Korra said gesturing towards Mako.

"Of course we do! How could we forget him?" Senna said happily.

"Hey Mr. Tonraq and Mrs. Senna." Mako said while pulling shaking Tonraqs hand.

"Oh Mako! Please just call me Senna!" She said.

"And its just Tonraq" Korras father said.

Just as Mako was walking back to Korra, someone else came off the boat.

(**I just didn't want to use the name Howl)**

"Sharky? Is that you?" Korra asked walking over to the man. He seemed to be about 19. He was tall, about Makos height and had short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

_'Sharky? What a stupid name...'_ Mako thought.

"Korra!" 'Sharky' said while pulling her in for a platypus bear hug. "Wow, you have really grown!" He said looking her up and down. Eyes wide as he looked at her curves.

Mako could feel heat coursing through his veins when they hugged. He thought he was going to loose it when he looked at her like that.

"So have you!" Korra said while smiling. Mako coughed to remind Korra he was there. "Oh yeah, Sharky, this is my boyfriend Mako!"

Mako shook his hand, wow he had a firm grip. "Hey, I'm Mako. And um Sharky?" Mako asked with one eyebrow raised.

Sharky laughed, "My real name Zark, but when Korra first me me she misheard me and thought my name was Sharky. It just kinda stuck. It's nice to meet you Mako. You're one lucky guy, Korras something special, ya know."

"Yeah, I know." Mako said smiling at Korra. She started blushing and Mako put his arm around her waist, protectively, kissing her cheek. He was chuckling because of her blushing.

"Sharky, what are you doing here?" Korra asked him her blush gone. '_Yeah, what is he doing here?'_ Mako thought.

Senna spoke up first. "Your dad and I are in a little bit of danger back at home and he is part of the White Lotus. He was sent with us to protect us."

Tonraq looked disgusted, he hated the though of someone having to 'protect' them. "But it's nothing we can't handle."

"Well I was going to take everyone out to lunch but I wasn't expecting an extra person..." Mako said looking at Zark. '_I'm not going to call him sharky'_ Mako thought.

"Oh, that's fine. I will go ahead and unpack everything into the rooms." Zark said.

"Non-sense!" Korra said. "You can tag along!"

Mako sighed. "Yeah sure why not?"

"Okay! I'd love to!" He said happily.

* * *

When they got to Narooks, Tonraq and Senna sat at one end of the table. Zark, Korra and Mako on the other. Korra was in the middle of the two boys. Mako held her hand when they sat down. Noticing how close Zark was to her, he gripped her hand more firlmly.

"May I take your orders?" The waitress asked, eyeing Zark.

"Flameo noodles for me please." Mako said.

"Seaweed dew dumplings for me." Senna said.

Tonraq had the same.

"I'll have the seaweed noodles with coral sauce." Korra said.

"Just some seal jerky for me." Zark ordered.

"Okay, y'all s food will be here shortly." The waitress said.

"So Korra, how did you and Zark meet?" Mako asked, wanting to know if there was ever a relationship.

"Well, she was about 13 when she was training in self defense, no bending just hand on hand combat. I was her teacher." Zark started.

"But hes only like a year older then you!" Mako said.

"I know, but no one else could teach her because she wouldn't listen!" Zark said lauging. Korra hit him in the arm, jokingly.

"As, I was saying. I was her teacher. She was a clumsy student and had no skills!" Korra shot him a glare.

"I had some skills!" Korra defended herself.

"No, you really didn't! Anyways, she might have been clumsy but she was really cute. Every time she fell she would make the funniest face. Do the face Korra!"

Korra did the face and the table burst out laughing, except Mako.

"Yeah, that's the one! But every time she fell I would help her up. Sometimes I thought she would fall just so that I would pick her up."

Korra blushed and Mako just rolled his eyes and moved his hand to go around her waist. Holding her protectively.

"I did not! I was just... clumsy" She said her face as red as Makos scarf.

"After a few weeks, we grew close and I learned to love teaching her." Makos grip got tighter. "I asked her out to dinner. Much to Tonraqs dislike. He never really liked me... Anyways, we dated for a while,,,"

Great they did date. Mako could feel his jealousy growing.

"and she passed her hand to hand combat test. I was really proud! Not just because she passed but because I knew she could do it when she doubted herself. We dated for about 2 more years after that before I realized I was in love with her."

"Okay, here is yalls food!" The waitress interrupted.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Mako got up and left. '_How could they of been in love? I thought the Avatar only fell in love once!' _

Korra yelled at Zark. "Why would you say that!? You know that he was my boyfriend! Uhhhgg! This is exactly why I ended it! You don't know when to keep your mouth shut!" She stormed off looking for Mako. She found him standing outside, "Mako?" she asked softly.

"Korra?" He turned around and saw her. "How could you! You told me the Avatar only fell in love once! Is he the one your supposed to be with? Why are you leading me on?"

"Mako, calm down! I never said I was in love with him. When he told me he loved me, it was at he worst time! We were growing apart and I was going to break up with him! He told me he loved me but I ended it... I was never in love with anyone except you!"

Mako looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really, lets go back."

They walked back to their table and sat down. This time Zark was sitting with her parents. Mako had his arm around Korras waist and her head was on his shoulder. The bill came and they left. Zark walked back behind Korra and her parents to talk to Mako.

"Look, Mako... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." He said.

"It's alright, but tell me the truth do you still have feelings for Korra?" Mako asked.

Zark took a deep breath. "Yes... I do, but I can see that she will never love me back. She is too much in love with you..."

Mako smiled at this. "Sorry Zark. You will find someone!"

* * *

When the got back to the island, Korras room was given to her parents so Korra just spent the night at Makos.

"Korra, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Mako said as they got under the covers.

"It's okay, besides. Your cute when your jealous" She said with a smile.

He just rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. They then went to bed.

**Finished!**


End file.
